Humble Beginnings
by GreyMaster2400
Summary: What if Mr. Ping didn't keep Po, Where would he go? What if he met Tigress earlier than in the movie? What if Po wasn't fat?What would happen to our beloved panda? TiPo I have settled into college again and think it might be good idea too come back. Ill be rewriting my chapters and posting hopefully often, expect a few changes. Thanks all!
1. Chapter 1

**Humble Beginnings**

 **I do not own any of the KFP franchise**

CHAPTER I: Epilogue

 **Narrator POV**

Our story begins as any story should at the beginning, where it all started, a box of radishes... The night was cool, slightly damp but cool none the less. Moon was shining, casting an eerie shadow over much of the forest. Suddenly, a shriek filled the air, orders being barked soon to follow. A mother, young and scared, runs through the forest. A mother running to save her child. A mother running for her life. Barks and yips, yells and screams, pour in to the young woman's ears as she flees. And as suddenly as they begin they all cease. Panting, she stops, turns around and peers into the darkness from whence she came. The smell of smoke and blood fill her heavily breathing nostrils, along with the faint smell of radishes. From the darkness, a figure emerges, wielding a twisted, long jagged blade. As he looks upon the mother and her child a scowl forms across his scarred face. The blade lifts and from it comes a silent but ever noticeable order, and order to kill. The young mother runs, runs not for her, but for her child. Runs from the man who wishes to harm him, however, the man had other plans. His minions burst forth from behind him, only stopping long enough to catch the glint of fear in their master's eye. They pursue the fleeing mother, for days they run. The cool forest they call home quickly changes. First to the grasslands, with their great rice and wheat fields. Next to snowcapped peaks and winding mountain side trails. And finally ending in a forest of snow, miles from where their chase began. The mother, tired and scared from her days of travel, fell to her knees. She knows that the end of her "adventure" of sorts is rapidly approaching, and with it comes only pain and death. So, the mother makes a choice that few others could dream of. To leave her child. To leave her child in hopes of giving him a chance. But where... Where to leave the most precious thing in her quickly ending life? A smell hits her nose, radishes. An odd thing to smell in the forest but present none the less. As she rounds the next bend a village comes into view, a place of refuge, a place to hide. Her hopes soon turn to ash, her pursuers were closer than she thought. So, she acted fast, she turned left, then right, and out of the corner of her eye she spots it. A small box, with a small painted radish on the side. At this moment, the mother knows what must be done. Swiftly as she can, she places her son into the box and takes one last look into his eyes... The last look she will ever give him. Slowly she kisses his forehead as a tear slowly seeped from her eye. And with that she ran, only pausing enough to catch the attention of the ones who chase her. Knowing she will never she her child again, knowing that she gave him a chance, but not knowing how much her son will help the people of China... Never knowing the fate of her son.

The panda awoke the same way he had for years, on a cold, hard cot, alone in his room. His name, Po, orphaned as a child and living within the walls of The Bao Gu Orphanage just outside the Valley of Peace. Being a panda Po always had a problem with weight, but after a few months of teasing from the fellow orphans, and once incident that he refuses to talk about, he realized that he had to do something. For the next year that followed, Po trained every day, this wasn't Kung Fu training, but fitness training. Slowly his weight disappeared and from is absence grew small lean muscle. Being only 6, Po could only achieve certain definition but definition he had. However, even with his weight gone he still had no friends. No one to talk to and no one to play with. This could be largely related to the fact that Po was a panda, the last panda to be exact, and was the oddball at the orphanage. But even for a panda, Po was just odd. He had a small lean form, he was tall, almost 5 foot to be exact, and most of all he had something that no other child and few adults have, a code. So, the others just saw Po as different, and when your kid different is not good. They mocked him, ignored him, bullied him, even beat him. Po had it rough, but still he held hope. Hope that someday he would find someone that would take him home and call him son, a father to teach him and a mother to love him, a family. Almost like the goose who had brought him here, Mr. Ping, a noodle shop owner. Loving and caring but not enough so to keep the defenseless panda whom arrived in place of his weekly radish shipment. Po remembers the look on Pings face, the shock and sadness that plastered it. He remembers the old goose telling him that he would take Po to a place where he would play and live with other children his age. Po remembers arriving at the walled gates of Bao Gu, the loud creek of the doors as they turned on their hinges, and the hopeful faces of the children whose only wish is to be adopted. As they entered the doors again creaked as they shut sealing him, and everyone else, off from the outside world. Little did he know this was one of the last times he would see outside Bao Gu's walls for years to come. Ping and Po arrived at the front counter, where, upon ringing a small bell, a receptionist appeared...

"Hi, um..., My names Mr. Ping and I was just wondering about, like, you know... ehhem, checking him in..."

"Ohhhh, of course Mr... Ping, was it. We here handle this stuff all the time." Turning to Po, "Hey there, what's your name...?

"P...ppp... Po..."

The lady quickly replied, "What a beautiful name, mines Jiao... It seems you will be staying here for a while, hmmm. No worries, we have plenty of room and plenty of friends for you to meet and play with," turning back to Mr. Ping, "Feel free to leave at any time, I can handle it from here, he's in good hands." As the old goose turns to leave he feels a tug on his robe, the panda. Slowly he unclasped the paw and proceeded to leave, trying desperately to block the cries of the young panda cub he left behind...

"Po, come with me, we have to get you settled into your new room. You're going to have to room alone... the others are full," and with that, Jiao swiftly took Po's paw and proceeded to drag a sniffling Po off into the heart of the Orphanage.

 **Po's POV**

The thought of that memory makes me shudder every time... Knowing that he left me, left me in this hell. I hated him for so long, an uncontrollable anger that I kept boiled up inside, but overtime I forgave him. I realized that, there was nothing more he could do, he didn't have the resources to keep me... He did what he thought was best and I could never hate him for that...

WHACK!

The entire left side of may face flared into pain. My eyes watered and my ears were ringing. I could see a large red ball slowly bouncing away and the laughter of others was all I could hear. Finally, I heard a shout,

"How'd that feel, Panda... You gonna cry like you did when that dumb goose left you here," turning to his buddies," Look boys, he's gonna cry, what a baby!"

After that, I could hear the shouts of approval. The laughter of others at my pain. But, I know that losing my cool will bring me nothing but pain, it won't make me feel better or stop them from doing it again. So, I picked myself and walked off to my room, same as I do every time they pull a stunt like that. I marched through the halls, past the bath houses, round the kitchen, out the back door, and into the housing that all us orphans shared... As I entered my room, I slammed the door, and it broke... Again... Came right off the hinges... Sometimes I forget how strong I really am. I gingerly set the remains of my door in its proper place, and proceed to lay down in my bed. As I lay, all I can do is think... Think about my life and how terrible it is. How I have no friends, how I never knew my real family, how all I want in life is someone to care for me...

GRRRAAAAAAA!

As I open my eyes, I see the shattered remains of my bedside table, my flipped over bed, and scariest of all, Miss Xio, the Orphanage's caretaker, staring at me from the door... Or what's left of it. I see her eyes twitch, her foot tapping away, and a long slender finger beckoning me forward. Probably to punish me for my actions. Slowly I stand up and shuffle before her. She looks at me, and a snarl crosses her face.

"This isn't the first time I've come in here to find your room destroyed...," she said in her haggish sounding voice. "Nor do I think it will be the last. However, I do intend to make sure you remember this event... No playground for a month, you will remain in your room during the day only to come out at breakfast and dinner, no lunch for you. After everyone has gone to sleep you will be expected to sweep the campus, the entire campus. And if I ever walk in here to find this again you can bet that it won't be any better... Now! Off to bed, and I want this room cleaned in the morning...," and with that the hag goose waddled away...

Well morning came, I cleaned my room, or what's left of it. I waited around, doing pushups or sit ups, anything that might pass the time. Dinner came and went, and I began to sweep. And sweep. And sweep. For days, this was all I did, sometimes I would even sneak out and jog the outskirts of the Orphanage but I was always back before Miss Xio returned. This continued for about 3 weeks, but one week before my sentence was up... She came.

She came during one of my sweeping sessions, late in the evening, escorted but two hooded figures, one male and one female, presumably her mom and dad. They were silent, and moved very fast. One minute I was alone the next, poof, there they stood. Hovering over me, just watching me, observing. All the sudden the larger of the two spoke, his voice deep and gruff.

"Where is the front counter young man?"

I was shocked to say the least, no one had ever called me a man, or talked to me in such and kind manner, other than Jiao when I first got here, but she was just lying. Other than shocked I was also quite nervous, the male, whatever he was, was towering over me... He was huge, and is dark cloak didn't help. But at any rate I steeled my nerves and brought myself to speak, and in my manliest tone I could must I said...

"Ummm... Well you go down that hall and make a right, then like ring the bell and Jiao will come to help you..."

However, I must have squeaked or been really quite or something because the female of the two… whatevers… stifled a giggle and the male laughed full heartedly. He quickly settled and replied, just a gruff as before.

"Thank you, and must I say you are and excellent sweeper," winking as he passed with the other, he even had the tenacity to ruffle my hair. I mean, I know I'm cute but that's just odd. But anyway, I started back on my sweeping, but off in the distance I heard the faint sound of a bell ringing. The rest of the night went without incident, other than the sound of crying that I could hear for a while. Presumably whoever the two mystery creatures dropped off at the Orphanage. Finally, around midnight, judging by the state of the moon, I had completed my task, as I did every single day. But as I walked back towards my room, I could hear a faint sniffle. And the unmistakable sound of a jagged breath that only came from a person who had recently been crying... But alas, I was tired. I walked into my room and promptly fell asleep.

As I open my eyes the next morning, again I hear the sniffling, and the voice of the hag, Xio,

"Your parents, left you here and they are never coming back. So, stop crying, get up and get to breakfast... NOW!"

And with that I moved a little faster to get to the lunchroom, if you can call it that, to receive my breakfast. I walked to the counter and received... rice... plain old rice as well as a dirty pig saying,

"Xiao's orders, you get nothing but rice until your behavior improves."

So, I go sit, alone... Same as always, but I'm used to it. Suddenly, my ears stand on end and laughing fills them. I look up to find all the others pointing at something, or rather someone. A young tiger, standing tall and looking at her feet. Xio stands behind her beckoning her to continue and receive her food. She rubs her nose and walks forward, her eyes never once leaving the floor. She stands in line, receives her food, but then, leaves... Off to who knows where. Then, like that stupid red ball all those weeks ago, it hits me, those two-last night were her parents and she, their daughter. They left her here last night, left her all alone. Just like me... After breakfast, I return to my room, pondering what the young tigress was doing here. What's her name, why did they bring her, why did she leave breakfast. But quickly enough I had almost forgotten her as I busied myself with training. Dinner came, she was there but only to leave again, and just like in the morning, I walked to my room wondering why. I swept for the last time that night, and Xio let me return to "play" with others. But when I got outside the next day, all the kids were in a circle. Pointing and shouting, "Monster", and in the middle holding a deflated ball in her right hand, the tigress. Her claws out, obviously having popped the ball. Tears flowing from her eyes as she stood and ran off, towards the dorms.

"Good riddance," one kid said to the group.

"She could have gutted us," gossiped another.

Then of course they spotted me... Standing alone staring, luckily their ball, now flat, was still with the tiger cub. I watched them, and them me. And for once they said nothing, no jokes, no insults nothing... Then I knew that, they had replaced me, with her. For the next few months, the other kids relentlessly tormented the young tiger. Yelling things like "Monster" or "Freak", the same things they had once yelled at me. I can't say that I did not feel bad for her... Only a short time ago that was me, so I understood. She spent most of the time alone, in her room. Never coming out except for food, and to use the bath house. Heck, one day I walked past her room and it was torn to shreds inside, just like mine used to be. I truly did feel bad for the tigress. Alone, sad, and scared just like me. But it wasn't until this one day that I truly understood how she felt.

I woke up quickly to the sound of yelling, and the cries of someone being hurt. I jumped out of bed and burst into the hallway, cringing at sound of my door ejecting from its poorly made hinges. There I found the tigress surrounded by the others, fallen to the hard bamboo floor. The others were kicking and hitting, punching and scratching, all trying to get after the fallen girl. I stood in shock, what do I do. My mind was racing, but my body was moving, and without realizing it I was in the center of it all. Standing protectively over the fallen tiger, arms raised and ready to defend not only myself but her as well. The others were looking at me with shock as a snarl let loose from my clenched teeth. At first, they were fearful but soon enough they closed in. Ready to beat me the same as her. Except I am ready to fight back, however I can. And I am not going to back down. One came at me swinging, so I followed my instincts. I ducked under and flung out with my right fist, hitting him square in the jaw. One down, a lot to go. Another came, this one I reached out and plucked his fist from the arm, quickly pulled him close and brought my knee straight into his midsection, effectively rendering him useless. One by one they came, each one I let my body take over, I never thought just acted. And very soon there were only three left, who unlike the others ran, and never looked back. As quickly as the feeling of instinct took over it vanished and I felt the full strain of what the encounter did to me. But, I turned my attention to the fallen tigress, still whimpering at my feet. Slowly, I bent to pick her up. Suddenly she lashed out, striking me quickly in the arm with her razor like claws. Then she ran. And fast it was. So, I looked at my now lacerated arm and walked after her. After a few minutes of searching I found her, crying under the willow tree. Cautiously, I approached, our last encounter still fresh in my mind. As quiet and comforting as I could I asked,

"Are you alright miss...?" All I got in response was a swift reply in a beautiful voice,

"Leave me alone! Get away," the sacred tigress cried.

"Please, I only wanted to help, I mean I didn't stop those other kids for nothing..." Timidly she looked up, into the eyes of her protector, me. At that moment, I think I knew I was going to come to love her. To make sure I never had to see that look on her beautiful face again. So, I offered a paw,

"My names Po." She eyed my paw wearily... Hesitant to take it, looking at me like I was trying to trick her. Slowly though she reached up, took hold and I hoisted her onto her feet. She was large not as big as me but still bigger than the others. Her eyes were a piercing orangey-yellow, and with a velvet voice she replied,

"Mines Tigress...," all the while looking at her feet.

"That's a pretty name... Tigress... I like that," I quickly responded maybe a little too quickly. This make her giggle, which made me laugh, and that made her laugh, and so on. And from that point on we developed a close friendship.

I woke up happy, for some odd reason. I tried to think of why... Maybe it's Tigress, she's changing me. Making me happy giving me a friend and someone to be there for me. I've known her for about a year now, or it will be in a few days. We spend all day together, talking a laughing. Both of us don't know very much about where we came from, I decided not to tell her about the night she came. All the while the other just sit and stare. Oh, also I've defended her a couple more times, all of them ending the same, Tigress behind me while I take on the rest of the Orphans. Each for a different reason, one time she spilled a drink on somebody, and another she "looked at him funny". But either way, I was her protector, and she was my friend, my best friend, and well my only friend... I was drawn out of my thoughts but Tigress knocking on my door. Our rooms were across from each other, so we were always close.

"Po! A Master from the Jade Palace is here!"

I immediately came to attention. A Kung Fu Master was here?! Tigress and I loved Kung Fu, and a Master was here! I grabbed her paw and rushed outside, dragging her with me. I came to a halt in front of none other than Master Shifu, the next grandmaster of the Jade Palace after Master Oogway. To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Mortified...? No, but I think you get what I mean... As I stood, Tigress a few steps behind me, the Master almost seemed to judge us, scanning our bodies like he was picking fruit from the market. He looked at me, then to her, and when he did his eyes seemed to glean with excitement. This seemed as a shock to me, why would he be looking at us that way, what made him glimmer with hope? Only after looking to his face did I know, there was no us, only her... I never guessed that today was Tigress's last day in Bao Gu. And the last time I saw her in many years. As Master Shifu stared at the one I called friend, horror filled my heart, sorrow my soul, and all manners of thoughts entered my head. Being almost 9 now, I am far from an ignorant child. I understand the looks that people give or the pictures their eyes paint. The picture the master before was so delicately painting with his made me realize that soon I might not be Tigress's protector, and she might be too far away to ever call me friend... My fears confirmed when Master Shifu uttered one small sentence, and in his old, slightly raspy voice, he asked,

"And who might you be...," eyes trained on Tigress. My heart sunk, and Tigress's eyes widened.

"T..tiigg...ehhem... Tigress...," she slowly found the courage to mutter out. To which the master replied, in almost the same manner that I had that that long year ago,

"Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful little girl," Tigress's face flared, a blush rising to her cheeks,

"Thhha... Thanks."

"Oh, It's my pleasure. So, Miss Tigress how about you and I take a little walk, I have something I'd like to ask you...," and with that he turned, walked of slowly, always knowing that the tigress wouldn't be very far behind. She turned to me, her eyes alight with excitement, mouth unable to form coherent sentences, words even. I considered her eyes and did the one thing I regret the most in my young life. I nodded, a simple smile and quick nod, but still a meaningful one. One that told her more than I could in a thousand words. One nod that would send her away, and leave me here alone, one nod to take away my one friend. She then turned, and ran, after the master that would take her away from me. So, I sat, and waited, and waited, thoughts plaguing my head of all the possibilities. Would she go with him, would he make her strong, unbreakable, would she forget about me...? So, I just waited, waited until Xio came for me, until the sun set, still she never came back. Xio had to pull me off those steps, telling me that she wasn't coming back, that Shifu had adopted her, and was going to take her to train at the Jade Palace. As I entered my room, a tear escaped my eye, then another and sure enough they were soon falling like rain and I was unable to make them cease. I began to cry myself to sleep, and slowly let the darkness take me.

I woke the next day, scared and alone, I played with no one, talked with no one, did nothing with no one. The next few days were the same, so were the next few weeks, then the next few months, all the while I was thinking of her. From where we began, our conversation under the tree, the friendship that we gained. To how we ended, her leaving to study the art of her dreams, I guess, my dream as well, and me here, the Orphanage, alone. For a few months, I felt bad for myself, the next few mad at her for leaving, and for the last few I was happy, happy that she was safe, but happy that she was happy. So, I lived, I got by, kept my head down and on the eve of my 12th birthday, I received some very chilling news. I woke, Xio standing over me, looking at me but not with her usual malice, this time only sorrow. Fear creeped into my thoughts, into my heart, why is she sad, she's never been sad before, or at least not that I've ever seen. She looked at me for a long time, almost like she couldn't say what she needed to say. Finally, after what felt like hours she let it out, and almost to quickly to for me to comprehend.

"Mr. Po...," she's never called me Mr. before," I regrettably have to inform you that due to the lack of public support and because of your age, we have to remove you from this institution. I am deeply sorry Po, if there was a way, anyway, I'd take it. But, there is none, so tomorrow I will escort you to the front gates, and you can be on your way... I'm sorry," and with that Xio broke into tears and ran out of the room. I couldn't form words, think of anything, I was going to be on the street. No home, no roof, nothing. Everything I'd ever know, albeit it's not the greatest home, but it is my only. The day flew by in a blur, everyone looking at me, pity evident in their eyes, everyone feeling sorry for me. No children said anything to me when I when for lunch, or dinner, or at any time really. I walked into my room and a note was awaiting me... Written in perfect Chinese, perfect handwriting. It was just perfect. It was rolled and waiting for me and the edge of my bed. Cautiously, I walked up to it. It couldn't hurt me of course, but I'm like 12 so don't judge. Hefted it into my paws, surprisingly light, wrapped in bright red ribbon, and topped off with a wax seal, who's owner I did not know. So, I opened it up. Who wouldn't, right? It was addressed to me in that perfect writing...

"Po, I know what the caretaker has said to you this morning, and I know that you must be quite scared right now. But I assure you, you are not alone, I will help you. I get that this is just a note on your bed, written by a person of whom you do not know, but what I am about to tell you is truth. I have watched you since you arrived at Bao Gu, I've watched you grow into what you are today. I watched as the kids bullied you for your weight and the resolve you showed as you overcame them. I watched you when our young Tigress entered your life, and as you protected her in her time of need. And I watched you today, as you received the news no sane person can want to hear. But everything happens for a reason, the universe has it ways, and will always has and always will. I will help you, I saw the look in your eyes when Tigress was being hurt, that look, the need to help people. Let me give you tools you need to complete your mission. Let me give you the ability to help people. Let me lend you the strength you need to help others, protect others, but more importantly to protect her. I've seen the way you look at her, that spark that you hold, the hope that she will one day return those feelings. The answer to that is not something I can share, but know this is the only way for you to see her again. I get what you're going through is hard, and it has got to have taken its toll, but let me guide you. Come and learn under me. Let me be your teacher, your master and you my student. And I can promise you this, when your training is complete all of China will know your name.

~Oogway"

I read it, over and over, hours I sat there, not believing what my eyes were seeing. What did he mean, how could he have been watching me, and why did he choose me...? Thoughts streaming through my head, whizzing by. Training...? Help people...? See her... protect her... The only two that really mattered at the time. Others could wait because if Tigress was in danger I knew I wanted to be there. I fell asleep a smile plastered on my face, and hope streaming through my veins.

I woke up, my 12th birthday, the day I had to leave this reached place. The day, hopefully I can begin my new life. Xio came, took me from my room, lead me to the kitchen where they had a huge cake made up. Decorated and beautiful, reading " Goodbye Po!". All the kids were there, looking at me, pity laced their faces. Pity for one they surely knew could die, alone and in the wilderness. The moment was rapidly approaching, the minute I stepped out those doors my fate was sealed, and my destiny...? All mine to control, I was free. The posy behind me followed me a Xio walked me out, all of them, standing there as the large doors slowly creaked open. Without hesitation, I strolled out, not worried, not even when the gates swung close. It wasn't until I heard the door lock I realized one thing, Oogway didn't tell me how to find him, not one clue. Quickly, I pulled out the letter, read it again, still nothing... I failed to notice the man walking up to me, wearing a long Cape, sporting a wooden staff. As I stood he came directly behind me and said one thing,

"Boo," scary, right?! I fell to the ground, and quickly flung myself around, preparing to defend myself against this new foe, or rather friend. His light chuckle soon followed, and an offering of a hand, or whatever this old turtle had. I gracious took his offer as he hoists me back to my feet. Even with his age he seemed to do so effortlessly, not even a grunt. As I brushed myself off, he began to pad away, not once looking back. Quickly I ran after, hoping to get a name out of this mysterious man. As I caught up to him I had but one simple question,

"Who are you...," slowly his walking stopped, he turned and looked my way, then spoke in the softest voice I'd ever heard,

"Who I am, is the wrong question... Why don't you try again," a riddle, seriously... Ok not the right question?

"Why are you here?" Try two seems reasonable, right?

"Wrong again, Po. Why does it matter to you who I am or why I am here, all that should matter to you right now, is you. So, try again," You he says, I hate riddles.

"Young Po, I've watched you for a very long time. Even if the answer is clouded, you will soon make it clear, you always have, that's why I chose you..." Wait, could this turtle really be Oogway. Grandmaster of the Jade Palace? Slowly the pieces fell into place, strange meeting, riddled sentences. It was him, in the flesh... or shell. I fell quickly into a bow, and stuttered apologies for my actions. The wise turtle only held up a finger, effectively silencing me, and walk off. However, this time he did look back, about 100 yards away, and shouted,

"You coming' or not...?

I stood, panting. Hands on my knees, sweat pouring from my head. I'm 22 now and the last 12 years have been some of the roughest in my life, constant pain and suffering. All at the hands of Master Oogway. He pushed me relentlessly, forcing me to give all I can, to prove I had the right to learn under him. And believe me, it shows. My body is like iron, pain diluted, senses heightened, and emotions under control. I slowly stood and removed my training vest, which I have never liked, but Master's orders. I walked to the lake directly across from my training arena. The lake and I are very good friends, it always cleans me after my workouts, and believe me with Oogway. You always have to clean up afterwards. I look down at my reflection, scars riddle my body, from various occurrences. Trees, limbs, rocks, anything that I could be cut by, I have. Ohhhh, great memories. As I looked down again, I looked towards the muscle I have earned over the years, an iron like 8 pack, and pecks built like boulders. Shoulders wide enough to build a house on, and my ridiculous height, 6'4". I was a mountain, sturdy and firm, only this mountain could move, and fight as well. Oogway tried to teach me Kung Fu, tried the key. It was always easy for me, Master rarely had to "teach" for me, he called me a prodigy, and an upcoming legend. He said I was one best students he has ever taught, respectful but firm, hard but still compassionate, the best qualities wrapped into 1 huge package. After my physical training, which was never truly over, Oogway taught me all he could, from writing to folklore, he believed that a warrior can never just be a brute, but must have the mind to back the body. Oogway soon found his way behind me as I stood staring at my reflection.

"Admiring again, my student?" All I could do was laugh, Master has the worst sense of humor of every person I'd ever met. I quickly resorted,

"Self-admiration is not something I will ever be caught doing, due to your teaching no doubt..." This time it was my masters turn to laugh, well chuckle really. We had developed quite the bond over the years, almost like father and son, I knew I could tell him anything, he would always be there. Like recently I ask how he could spend so much time training me, to which he told me the story of his student, Shifu and how he didn't notice because of his vision to rebuild the Furious Five. I remembered them from Oogway's teachings but never expected to see them rise again. I then proceeded to ask who the prospects were for the positions, hopeful that I might be one of them, but he only looked away, muttering something like

"...there will be a time for you to know, but now is not it..." This dashed may spirits for a few days. But soon I remembered, I wasn't doing this for the fame, I am doing this for others, and most of all for her... But, never the less, Oogway smiled at my comment about his training, knowing that it had shaped me into a selfless warrior, and a warrior I am. Oogway smiled and told me to come sit, so I sat,

"Po, you have been here 12 years, and have blossomed into a great and fierce warrior but our time together is coming to an end, Shifu has found his 5, and has requested I help complete their training. Hopefully, to crown a new Dragon Warrior within the next year or so. They have trained hard, just like you, all masters in their own style. The only thing stopping them from becoming formal masters is the last piece of training that I must administer. And with a heavy heart, I must send you to a friend, and someone you have met before..." This confused me, I had never been out much other than to buy supplies in the Valley's market.

"He will keep you safe until I come for you, I expect you to keep up on your training, all of it... Physical and mental... I understand your worries but I have never led you astray, so I ask for your trust once more. Just like that day outside the Orphanage. The five are Shifu's creation, his life's work, they're his students and him, their master. You, Po, are mine. I have taught you everything I can, you are my student. You may not me a formal master Po but you are a master of your style, second to none. I will complete your training, I promise. Now head into the Village, I must return to the Jade Palace. There you will find a shop, small and quaint, but don't let it fool you. Its owner will push you hard."

"What's its name Master...?

"Pings Noodle Emporium, I must be off. You should be too." And with that my master turned and left, leaving me to my thoughts. Ping, was it the same goose from all those years ago...? The one who left me in hell...

My trip into town was uneventful. I was alone with my thoughts, just me and the road. As I approached the gates the doors opened, revealing the Valley in all her glory. And the Jade Palace high atop the Thousand Steps, keeping watch over the Valley. It truly was the Valley of Peace. I walked over the bridge to enter the valley, fisherman lined the bank of the river below, hoping to earn some coin for food that evening. As I walked, it all sank in, the sounds, the smells. Children running, parents buying, and shopkeepers trying to sell their product. I started looking, and finally I found it. Hopefully, my new home. Ping's Noodle Emporium and behind the counter, the same goose that I had been told left me at the Orphanage. In that moment, he saw me, we locked eyes. My emerald eyes to his brown ones. Recognition flashed across his features, he remembers I think. Faster than I can comprehend he is around the counter and heading my way, tears in his eyes. When he reaches me, he grabs on in a sort of hug. Or a hug of my waist anyway. I feel his tears wetting my robes,

"I'm so sorry, Po. If there was any way I could have kept you I would have... Forgive me..." The restaurant looks at us, everyone in the store. I pull Mr. Ping off me and hold him at arm's length.

"I understand, there was no more you could do. Of course, I forgive you..." I can even feel myself tearing up at the antics of the old goose.

"Come, settle into your room, let me show you." I follow Ping into the kitchen, then up some stairs to the living quarter above.

"This room is all yours, my old friend said he had a student that needed a home, I happily agreed, if they helped me in the shop. He said I'd know you when I saw you. He brought some training dummies from the palace and stored them in the basement for you. He also..." The goose rambled on relentlessly about the arrangements that had been made and the deal between him and who I could only assume as Oogway. Slowly, though, Ping stopped, went quiet and still. Not moving or uttering a sound. His head turned, eyes locking with mine,

"You will honor the deal we set out, and I know that my asking may seem out of turn, but it was the only way for me to spare a room, by filling it with help." He looked at me sorrowfully, eyes threatening to spill tears that he was barely holding back. Chuckling as I kneeled to be level with him, I began to speak, gently but still firm,

"Mr. Ping, our first meeting may have not been a pleasant one, but I assure you, any deal that my master has set forth shall be honored in full. Master Oogway, through his teachings, taught me that nothing is more sacred than a man's honor, be that his word or his actions. I do not intend to sully my honor, in any way or fashion. Master's word is my law and it has made me into the man you see before you. I thank you, Mr. Ping, not only for your hospitality but also for the home. I am a stranger in your home. And intend to help in any way you see fit of me. Your deal will be honored in full, all that I ask is that you allow me a few hours out of the day to train as my master has requested." Shock, etched across the features of my new host, happiness soon to follow,

"Well then, if that is the case, then let's get cooking." Quick as a fox, the goose was gone. Laughing to myself, I put myself into motion and followed.

The shop was busy, as always. It has been almost 3 years since I left my master to stay with Mr. Ping. And in that time, I have learned more about cooking than I ever thought possible. Noodles, dumplings, rice, even serving tables, I learned and mastered it all. After a year of staying with Ping, he asked if he could adopt me, give me a family of sorts. Of course, I accepted. Hugging my father for the first time, or the closest thing to it. After that day, we only became closer, we cooked together, bought our produce, he even bought me new clothes when mine became torn and ruined. Life seemed good or as good as I had ever had it before. Tomorrow is my 23st birthday, and the day Oogway is rumored to choose a new dragon warrior, more than likely from the Furious Five. Who in my time coming here have now become the most feared fighting team in all of China, maybe even the world. They fought and have defeated them all, and who better to be their leader than my tigress, Tigress. It seems that her training has made her grow distant, cold and closed off. What some would call a perfect warrior. Hands that feel no pain, like mine... Body sculpted from steel, same as me... Mind sharp as a sword, got that one too. Trained for the same purpose, the protect the innocent and the ones we loved. We differed in only one thing, our masters. She turned cold by the harsh Master Shifu. Me turned into whatever Oogway wanted, his perfect warrior. She fought along with her team defending the valley, and undenounced to her, or my master, so was I. It started late one night, I awoke to the sound of a window shattering, and the scream of a person in trouble. I rushed out of bed, and threw on my baggy pants. They allow the most movement should I need to run, or fight... As soon as me last leg went through the pants I was on the move. I rushed out the front door, ignoring the question from Mr. Ping at the time. As I ran into the open street, two wolves sprinted out of the home directly across from me. Running as if their life depended on it, with me on their tail. It did... I broke into a run, then a sprint falling onto all fours. Quickly catching the slowed wolves, whatever they took must have been heavy. When they heard me, they turned. And when they caught a good look at me, they ran even faster. Straight toward the village exit, which they made. I caught them shortly after, dragging the one on the left to the hard, unforgiving dirt. Yelping as he hit the ground, the contents of his bag emptied. A box, made of mahogany, embroidered in gold, rolled into the grass. The other wolf stopped and howled into the night. Calling for aid from his allies. I was up quickly though, and overcame him almost immediately. One swift right cross dropping him into the mud. This was about the time his buddies showed up, and their leader, a massive brown bear. Oh, come on, I thought to myself. I adorned my trademark stance, one the likes of which Oogway had never seen before. Arms raised, protecting my head from attack, feet apart, allowing for rapid movements and kicks in any direction. As the first one came in my mind went into battle mode, locating the subtle hints his body gave off. It seemed he was planning on delivering a haymaker strait at my head. I rolled to the right, extending my left elbow into the back of his head, sending him into the embrace of darkness. The next came and hit me with a body shot from behind. I quickly lashed out with my right foot, spinning, sending him into a nearby tree. This time 3 came after me, all from different angles, one front, one left shoulder, and one from my right. The front engaged me first, followed by the one to my right. The front wolf swung with a right cross, I easily deflected, straight into the other wolfs nose. I then sent a swift palm jab into the wolf's extended arm, snapping it like a twig. The third sent me sprawling, tackling me from behind. As we rolled to a stop, I turned him into a head lock, a move of my own design, slowly cutting off his air and effectively rendering him unconscious. Finally, it was just me and their leader, it seemed the other 3 or 4 wolves ran at the sight of the destruction of their brethren. The bear was not so easily scared and brought out a nasty looking hammer he had been hiding behind his large frame. Well, shit, this is going to leave some bruises. He swung it lazily, almost like he thought I had no chance. I dove to the left, and delivered 3 swift jabs into his lover chest. Nothing, not even a wobble. So, I tried again, dodge and strike, but I was getting nowhere. So, I changed my plan, I needed to bring him down. Doing this would allow for me to get a solid hit on him, right the temple. I chose the knees and after my first kick to the back of it, he fell the ground. Seemed he never thought about what would happen then, for he sprawled and squirmed, slowly trying to rise. He never had the chance, as soon as I got to my feet I was on him in an instant. Hammering is face with blows. Right hook, left cross, uppercut, and finally the haymaker. A direct hit to the left temporal bone, diagnosis, unconsciousness... And just like that it was over, the adrenaline faded and I felt what my little endeavor had really caused me. Pain in my side, back, arms, everywhere flared up. I slowly limped over to the stolen goods, and the box fallen in the grass. I picked them all up, every piece. Loaded them up into one of the bags they had carried and made my way home. I returned to the sound of crying, and what seemed to be a person comforting. Sure enough, it was my land lord, Mr. Ping rubbing the shoulder of a young female pig, Miss Khang,

"They took my box, the last thing my father gave me before he died..." She was cut off by the sobs that racked her body. And with that I slowly stepped in, bloody and bruised. Ping quickly stood and rushed to my side, trying to wipe the blood that fell from my nose. As I entered the house completely, the bag in my left paw came into view. Miss Khang gasped as I pulled out her beloved box, slowly handing it her way. Tears leaked from her eyes, but this time from joy. I handed her the rest of her things, all safely inside the bag I carried. Her eyes quickly landed back on me and as she stood to thank me she...

Whap!

"You going to help me son or keep staring off into nothingness son..." Laughing as he walked off to get who knows what. As quickly as it came the daydream stopped. My mind when on autopilot, cutting, pouring, and stirring. Everything my adopted father has taught me, ever so often getting a little fancy. Tossing a bowl or two, maybe a twirl of a knife. Always and only when a customer was watching, got to draw them in somehow. They all began to look as I stepped it up, ingredients flying, perfect portions for only the best soup, all that was missing my father's secret ingredient and the noodles. Speak of the man and he shall appear, waddling in, humming a tune, the same one he had for years. These need to go to tables 2, 5, 7 and 12, and son, try not to spill them this time..."

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope to revise the two chapters as there were countless misspellings and grammar errors I just couldn't live with. However, I do apologize for the excessive wait tine between chapters. Life took a few unexpected turns, mainly the breaking of my only laptop as well as a few more personal issues. I hope to change the ending of chapter II as I think there needs to be a few changes that might further the plot. To all who favorited and followed thank you, if there are any left that is. Any who are I love to hear from you, feel free to personal message anytime. Until next time…**

 **~Greymaster**


	2. Chapter 2

Humble Beginnings

 **Chapter II: Kung Fu Panda Part I**

 **I own nothing, same as always.**

Off I went, taking the whatever the customers ordered strait to their arms. Same I have done for months. Today has been the same as all the rest, boring and slow, my typical day now. I still train everyday though, I never let my master down, not now, not ever. Mr. Ping, or my father, has been good to me, treating me as if I was his flesh and blood. Everything I ever wanted in a father, and you can bet that I was happy to have him. He taught me so much, cooking to caring, he always was there. As I returned to the kitchen, he was there to greet me. He had a very serious look on his face,

"Po, I think we both know that tomorrow is a very special day...," ooooo could he really mean my birthday, "The masters ceremony!" Guess not...," And we both know that means we will be very, very busy. I am planning on taking the cart to the palace, maximize our profits, you know. I'll stay here, man the shop and you can take the cart up there. Sell as much as you can, and hopefully we can have a nice dinner for your birthday after." Good he didn't forget, again.

"Po, let's get cooking. We have a lot of food to prepare for tomorrow. Let's go, and no frowning..." So, we began, first we started to stretch the noodles, my job, as it took an exceptional amount of strength to pull the dough to its desired length. Stretching and kneading it, must be perfect for what might be the most important day of all our lives. Recently, I had been allowing my claws to grow out, surprisingly they were quite sharp. They also had many cool uses, noodle making was one of them. Slowly the dough in the large pot disappeared, all stretched and hung out to dry, in my room no less. Being noodles they had to dry for a good while before being, cooked again, and then served. So, with my help, Father and I have created several bamboo racks for such an occasion, one that required many noodles at one time. So, guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. Next, we started on the dumplings, and with the help of the old goose, we had them finished within the hour. And so on until all the food was ready for the morning. As we both sat down, Ping took off his hat, which I have never seen him do, and shook out the flour that had dusted it. Doing so created a whit cloud of dust that seemed to float around the shop, causing me to laugh,

"Po, maybe you should look at yourself before laughing at me." Slowly, I turned and held up a metal pan, looking at myself in its shinny surface. I was white, well I always have been, but this time I mean all white. Po, the albino panda, quickly I shook off as much as I could. Still, I was covered. Looks like I'll have to clean up before tomorrow. Or I guess today, judging my where the moon is positioned. As I turned back, I found my adoptive father fast asleep, slumped over on the small stool he had been sitting on. Chuckling to myself, I picked him up and carried him to his room, ever so gently laying him on his bed. Blowing out the flame of his candle as I left the room, I went to get cleaned up. Making my way behind the shop, where we had a well to draw water from, I stooped to look at the moon, full. And for some reason, I felt that she was looking at the same one... But, never the less I continued my task, washing all the white power from my body. Only stooping to trace the scar on my forearm, long and jagged. The weapon that caused it brought shudders to my body, but that story is for another time. I'm sure whatever power may be that is deciding my fate right now, isn't panning on leaving all these holes in my back story, open or long. But who knows the workings of the gods, we all just wait and see. Well anyway, I removed my apron, and the loose silk shirt underneath, only finding more scars. All cause by a different weapon, but all gained doing one thing, helping others. A few from saving her once or twice, but again I can't be distracted by this today. Today's the day I get to see her, and for her to be chosen for the position of Dragon Warrior. Breaking free of my day dream, I found myself clean as could be. I headed back inside, and entered the basement, my unofficial training gym. The home away from home, or home in home to be more factual. Inside training dummies lay shattered around, from years of hard work, paid for in sweat and blood. I had mats lain around, ease the pain of my failures. So, I promptly laid down on one and fell to sleep.

I woke to an old goose standing over me, large bucket of water help in his wings. My face contorted into a look of fear, pleading him to not do what he was planning on doing. He only laughed and headed up the stairs. Dodged a sword on that one I tell you. As I walked up stair the festival was already in full swing. Crowds, masses headed towards the steps and into the foyer of the Jade Palace. Father had the cart already filled, ready for me to begin its journey to the top of the mountain, 1,000 steps of Hell,

"Not planning on standing there forever are you Po, you need to leave soon. Gates close at 11." That's only an hour away... I need to get going. Quickly hugging my father and then ran out the door. Returning a minute later to grab the cart before running off once more. Most the crowds had dispersed, already making it up to the palace. Leaving me in the dust, all of them wanting to catch a glimpse of their heroes. To catch up, I increased my speed to as fast as I could, granted keeping the cart upright. When I reached the steps, the real challenge started, getting this 250-pound cart up 1000 steps. Hmmm, how do I want to do this. I think by lifting the cart onto my back and slowly heading up the hill, maybe, of lifting each individual step... Not sure, but I am sure that one way or another, this cart is getting up the stairs... Finally reaching the top, I was on my knees panting like crazy, I felt physically dead. That damn cart is heavy, and walking it up, on my back, 1000 stairs took it out of me.

BOOM!

I swear if those were the gates closing, I will freak the hell out... Of course, it was, I had been locked outside with my cart. I didn't make it, I feel terrible, I failed my father... There must be a way to get in there. I could break the door down, probably not a great idea considering what and who was on the other side. Scale the walls, that's not going to work, I still have the cart. However, I could open the door from the other side once I was in. Yeah that seems like the best way to get me and this 250-pound bitch in there with me. So, I could go up the wall, its only about 25 feet tall. Or I could try to find another door to break down, also might work. Hmmmm, what to do, what to do. However, unknown to me I seemed to be standing in what some would say, the wrong place at the wrong time. So, get this, the fireworks, scheduled to go off during the show, had ropes around them. Why, I have no gods damned idea. And of course, where was my foot, directly inside the laid-out spool of rope. I smelled what seemed to be gun powder, strange I didn't think it was time for the fireworks yet, Hmmmm, maybe they bumped them up so they would be going off as the warriors entered. Well, guess I'll sit and watch, maybe find a better way to get into the foyer. One shot off, exploding into a blast of reds and blues. Then another, this one green, followed by a loud burst of cheers, I guess the five arrived. The cheering slowly died off, wonder what they were doing. More fireworks shot off, and I could hear Shifu's voice,

"Mantis! ..." Applause,

" Viper! ..." Applause,

"Monkey! ..." Applause,

"Crane! ..." Applause,

"And finally, Tigress!" More applause, she's there... right on the other side of that stone-cold wall. I forgot that she was going to be here from my endeavor to get the cart up the stairs. Now I really need to get over there...,

"Now Master Oogway will now choose the next... Dragon Warrior!" This sent the crowd into a frenzy, unleashing another load of fireworks. Except this time the rope that I had my foot centered in began to unwind, connected to one of the fireworks that was currently streaming into the air. I realized all too late what was going to happen, frantically, I tried to pull my leg out from the rope serpent rapidly tightening around my ankle. Oh, shit... And just as I feared, the line ran out, tightened up, pulled, and took me with it. Strait into the sky, and it took me high... My way up was uneventful; besides the fact I was flying into the air. It was the way down that got me really excited… excited?... maybe that's a good word to describe that feeling I had. Best I can think of right now. What to me on the way down was the sight of my old master, standing before the Five. Ready to make his choice. Here's the catch, I am coming down strait on top of them, like dead center. So, I fell, nothing more I could do right. Coming to a nice hard stop, in between my master and the tiger, the former just about to point her way. As I awoke from my state of unconsciousness, blurred figures made their way into me vision. One entered a fighting stance, the other pointing directly at me, a smile gracing his features, his eyes lit with excitement. I looked towards my master, picked myself up, and brushed myself off. After doing so, I entered a deep bow, showing my respect for the master who taught me everything. I felt his hand on my shoulders, turning me up to face him. I was slightly shocked, as I'm sure everyone else was too. When he released me, I turned towards her, unable to make eye contact,

"Po...?" It was so quiet, I almost thought I had made it up. But when I looked up she had tears in her eyes, she didn't forget me. Quickly she pulled me into a hug, tears staining my shoulder. Master Shifu looked at me with a look of hate in his eyes, advancing to beat the tar out of whoever the tiger was currently holding. Oogway swiftly stopped him with a mere raise of his hand. I let go of Tigress and turned to my master,

"My most sincerer apologies, please let me leave so you can resume choosing." Oogway looked at me with a funny look in his eyes, laughing to himself,

"Ohhhh, my dear Po, I already have." This spurred a little confusion in my thoughts. What did he mean he already had...? I mean the he obviously was going to point to Tigress but he ended up pointing at... me... Oh, damn, he doesn't mean that he picked me right...,

"Master, I'm correct in assuming that you mean Tigress, right." Again, his eyes lit up,

"No, Po, I pointed at you," grabbing my home and raising my arm high, "Now I present to you, the New Dragon Warrior...!" Wait what..., I looked around and found that everyone seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. What could this old turtle be doing, choosing an unknown panda for the Dragon Warrior...

At this point my mind was mush, I could comprehend nothing, like at all. It all went by like a blur. First, I saw Master Shifu arguing with Oogway, occasionally pointing my way. Then as I looked around I saw the villagers looking at me hopefully, some even cheering, but all eyes were on me. Next, I was the Five, all looking at me with shock etched into their faces, Tigress included. I'm sure she was a little hurt that of all people to take the title of Dragon Warrior from her it was me. Finally, my master came to me a whispered something in my ear, at the time I didn't fully realize what he meant by it,

"Keep her safe Po, because without her, you'll find life hardly worth living..." And with that he wandered off towards the Jade Palace. Shifu looked at me, hatred in his eyes,

"Be prepared Panda, I plan on devoting my immediate future to making yours a living hell. I don't find you worth of the title you now hold and soon my master will see so as well." Shifu then turned swiftly on his heels and stormed off to the palace, followed by the Five, including my tiger. There I stood alone, surrounded by the village cheering for me. Yelling and shouting, hope gleamed in their eyes, their savior had come... However, as unsure as I was, I stood, rooted in place. Until a small bird came up to me, another goose I think. Dressed in royal garb, the palace messenger perhaps,

"I'm Zeng, if you would please follow me Dragon Warrior, I'll show you to your lodging, after which Shifu has demanded your presence in the training arena." I nodded, walking at a slow pace behind the young bird. Thinking shortly over how I should tell my father what has happened. Or if I'd even get the chance too. Seeming to notice my discomfort, Zeng slowed and waved me on. Quickly, I increased my pace, easily keeping pace with the small creature. Exiting the foyer, it seemed the entire palace staff was lined up along the steps to enter the main palace complex. Hundreds of them, dressed differently from Zeng, but still nicer than the average villager. We slowly ascended, towards the to where I, using my trained ears, could hear faint, but very loud yelling. The yelling of Shifu to be exact, or I guess I should call him master now. Whatever he was angry about, he did not want to discuss it quietly. We finally reached the top, and I stood, eying the marvelous gates. Zeng had no hesitation, pushing them open and again waiting for me. We enter what looked to be another foyer, bamboo grew along its edges. A small stream ran from further up the mountain down through one side that seemed to contain a garden of sorts. The other side, an open area, paved with eccentrically designed bricks, all a crispy cream color. This side had what seemed to be a large building cut off from the rest of the complex, with only a small covered pagoda walkway leading to it from the side straight to the palace. Must be the training arena, judging by its size and far proximity from the rest of the palace. Zeng continue to lead me past, heading for the huge palace doors, colored a beautiful shade of green, it's not called the Jade Palace for nothing. He pushed them open, not one sound was made. Almost as if they were made of nothing. Inside stood the Hall of Heroes, holding its impressive collection of artifacts form the past ages. If there was a legendary warrior chances are you could find their personal items here, from weapons to paintings this room had it all. Each a tribute to a fallen warrior of the past. Directly in front of the door was the sacred pool of something, I forgot the name. Above it the Dragon Scroll, one that I might soon get to read. The door to the right lead off deeper into the complex, the one to left did the same. Zeng headed towards the right, me following close behind. We walked by a great library, and what seemed to be the staff's area of storage, containing all manners of things, cleaning supplies to extra toilet paper, it was all here. Next passed a hall filled with 6 doors, each having a name painted on it. These were the Five's barracks, where they called home. But only one door had no name, I assumed correctly in thinking it would soon be mine. It was at the end of the hall, the right side, directly across from hers. Zeng pulled its door open swiftly, motioning for me to enter. The room was empty, except for a small cot lying in the corner. A window looked out over the palace grounds, the creek and garden visible along with a beautiful view of the Valley. I stood in the center of the room, unsure of what to do, sensing my confusing Zeng spoke,

"Your personal items will be brought from your fathers shop as quickly as possible. He has also been informed of your current situation. New cloths are waiting for you in the dresser, Master Shifu doesn't like shirts, so I suggest you get used to having yours off. They restrict movement he says. Basic training pants have been provided until you choose what style you'd like to be made for you. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are provided at 6:30, 12, and 8 respectively. The gong will sound at 6, you are expected to be up, ready, and in the all to greet Master Shifu each day. Training immediately follows breakfast, and will continue until 2, at which point your studies will begin. Master Shifu has informed me that your first task will be learning the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu so I suggest you fill that time doing exactly that. Studying ends at 6 and you have until dinner to spend as you wish, any trips to the village must be approved by either Master Oogway or Master Shifu. Following dinner, you will have cardio training until 9 and lights our is at 10. From 9 to 10 is also your time but it must be spent inside the palace walls, you may not leave at that time. This is the daily schedule and will rarely change, there have been exceptions to this and thus you will be informed accordingly. Any questions... No, good, Shifu would like to see you in the Training Hall. Just go straight back the way we came in until you reach the Hall of Hero's, continue straight through the door on the adjacent side of the hall, then take the first left, followed by an immediate right, go through the open doorway and continue down the covered path. That will lead you to the side entrance of the Training Hall. You got all that... Then I take my leave." And with that he was gone... I stood trying desperately to remember what he had said. He had left so quickly I didn't have time to ask him my questions, or tell him that I couldn't remember his directions...

As I left my room, I looked around curiously. No one in sight, not even that little goose. Slowly, I ventured out from the safety of my room. Back down the hall from whence I came. Only this time I could take a little longer to look around, noticing many hallways that I failed to see earlier. Each one stretching off further into the palace. Ignoring the urge to explore, I pushed on towards the Training Hall, hoping not to disappoint Shifu anymore than I had too. After what seemed like hours, I reached the Hall of Hero's, what did Zeng say… Keep going straight? I don't see a to see a door there but, oh wait, there it is. Walking past the monuments of the fallen, I continued my quest. I came to a split in the road, one straight, one left and one right… I believe he said the right, no wait left... Yes, left then right, I knew there was a right in there somewhere. So, I walked left, then right coming to a set of ornate pillars leading to a path outside, hopefully towards the Training Hall. Off I went, down the paved walkway, covered by a pagoda, overgrown by vines and flowers. Simply beautiful if I do say so myself. Coming up on a door, I could hear what sounded like children getting permission to prank their father. Shifu talking to the Five, telling them to make my life here as hard, and short as possible. Silence was all that followed his request. Drawing courage into my bones, I pushed the door open. I found Master Shifu along with five curious faces looking my way. What am I supposed to do now, I'm here right, what now…?

"Ummm, Hello, My names Po. It seems I'm going to be staying here for a while…." Shifu was the first to respond, glaring at me with such hate I only wished to run away,

"Welcome Po, from here on out I am your master. You will do as your told, when you are told to do it. If I say to run, you ask how long and how far. If I say to kneel, you ask how low… Am I clear…." I quickly replied, bowing low in an effort to cease any rage I might bring out,

"Good, now the Five will stay here and asses your current training skill level, as well as what you need to improve on. Most likely all of it, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Oogway sees something in you, you'd be wise not to prove him wrong. I will return in a few hours." Turning to the Five, "I expect a report of how our recruit fairs today, try not to hurt him to badly..." And with that he turned and left. Leaving me alone with the five masters. As I turned, I heard a voice ever so quietly speak my name,

"Po..." In turned to face the voice, seemingly so did the other four, all our eyes focusing on one tiger. I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on the floor,

"I can't believe your alive…. I thought you were lost long ago…." Hearing her say these things confused me, why did she think that I was dead. I mean I get that they kicked me out but I thought that I had a litter better chance than that…

"Yeah Ti, Its me. You can't get rid of me that easily" Finally looking into her eyes, finding them filled with sadness. Why, I might never know. But still they were and I stood there in shock, it seems the others were in the same place as me. Everyone looking at me wondering who this mysterious panda might be. It seemed the snake was the first to let curiosity get the better of her,

"If you don't mind me asking, how might you know Tigress. I mean she doesn't really spend too much time in the valley, and she's never shown interest in any males before." After saying this all eyes turned to me expecting some sort of answer. So, I gave the simplest answer I could,

"Well that story is a very long one, one that, as of right now, I do not thing I have the time to tell right now. But I promise that I will the first chance I get." She seemed content with that answer, as did the rest, all except the monkey. Currently balancing on his tail, he looked my way, obvious that he held a question of sorts,

"So, you're going to be staying with us, so I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Monkey, the fun one of our little troop, to my left is Crane, the smart ass one, after him is Viper, the sweet one. Currently on your shoulder is Mantis, our local prankster, along with myself, and it seems you already know Tigress the bore over there. So now you know all of us, why don't you tell us about you..." and with that they all nodded, even Tigress.

"Hmmmm, where to start, well I was orphaned as a child, leaving me in the hands of the staff at Bao Gu Orphanage…" Now, I was interrupted by a certain bug,

"Tigress went there!" His comment earning him a swift rap on the head from Vipers tail.

"As I was saying, before my 12th birthday, I was told that I was to be leaving the orphanage due to the low budget that they currently had. After that in live on my own until more recently I was informally adopted by Mr. Ping down in the Village, and until now that is where I have been..." After saying this I did not revive the reaction I originally had hoped for, all of them had pity in their eyes, but none more so than Tigress. I decided to not tell them about my training just yet, keeping them in the dark might be the best idea at this point,

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, how about we get started here. Maybe you can show me what I need to do." This time it was my turn to look at all them, and hearing this made their eyes glow with excitement. Each one wanting to show me what they had to offer. Tigress was the first to speak however,

"How about you fist show us what you can do, so shed the shirt. Master has a distaste for them, they restrict your movement..." They all looked at me, was I supposed to take it off in front of them…? Being shirtless has always made me uncomfortable, having people judge me for how I am built, but also having to show people my scars… So, I attempted to get out of it,

"Well, I don't really feel comfortable here yet… I mean, I just got here. I didn't even think I'd have to start training immediately."

Viper slithered forward,

"I guess we would all feel uncomfortable striping down around people we barley know. I'm sure Shifu won't be too harsh if you just tell him you're not ready.

Viper paused briefly, thinking about what to say next,

"Well Po, let's see what you've got. Why don't we have you go through a trial by fire, so to speak..." At this point I raised a hand to cut her off,

"Master Viper, I am but a humble cook, if we can just start with the easiest thing possible. That might just be best for me…." Again, catching my uneasiness, she helped me out once more,

"Oh, um, Sure Po. We have a punching bag hanging right over there if you'd like to begin on that, and please, call me Viper. We are all brothers and sisters here, and it seems, now you are too." Hearing that helped me feel a little better about what had happened to me. So, I walked over to the bag, I could feel their eyes trained on me. Giving the bag a small push to get it swinging, I began to hit it a few times. Each hit getting progressively stronger, pouring my emotions out. I began to see images flash before my eyes, from all points in my life. My true strength began to show in my punches, I began to duck and weave, throwing punches in perfect sync with my movements. But still, I punched harder, harder, harder, so hard that I let loose a roar. Breaking the chain holding the bag up, sending it flying across the room. Panting as I came down from my adrenaline rush I turned to face me shocked on lookers,

"So, uhhh, how'd I do?"

They failed to talk for a long time, staring at me, I could only assume they were trying to find a proper thing to say… Before they got a chance to respond Shifu walked in. Noticing the Five's blank expression, Master Shifu turned to me,

"What did you do to them…." Failing to notice the broken bag flopped against wall. "Doesn't matter… So, I was meditating when Master Oogway walked up to me and gave me a wonderful idea. So, Po, you will be sparing the Five today… each one of them. So, who would you like to go first..." What a choice, which of the Five Masters did would I like to have my ass handed to me by…. Well, I know Viper seems to be the nicest, so maybe we should start with her… I couldn't have been more wrong in my life…

The fight started and she was on me immediately on me, sliding and gliding, forcing me to stay on defense. She wasn't trying to hurt me thought, that was made clear very fast. The first solid contact she made on me was in my upper shoulder, somehow contorted her body to slam the pointed end of her tail into me, at blinding speeds too. Ridiculous speeds, I had no time to counter… Immediately following this came a nasty whip like motion aimed right for my head. Catching this just in time, I was able to throw my forearm up, blocking the strike inches from my face. She seemed to be surprised, maybe she even underestimated me a little bit, whatever it was I used it to my advantage. Grabbing the tail wrapped around my forearm, pulling her close. Big mistake… As soon as she got within arm's reach of me she wrapped herself around my waist and left arm, rendering it inert. Almost flailing around, I attempted to get her off, she only squeezed tighter. My left arm began to feel numb, it became hard to keep air in my chest. But if there was one thing I am not planning on doing it is tapping out, letting her win was not an option. So, I used my right arm, firmly grasping her body, directly above the head, and pulled. Gently at first but slowly increasing in tension. She began to let go, slowly at first, then her strength failed her and I could uncoil her from my body. Getting her all the way off was the easy part, the next part, what to do now, was the hard one.

As we stood facing each other my mind began to visualize the fight. Viper was fast, her fighting style involved quick attacks that relied on her speed and agility to get way. If I waited long enough she would eventually come towards me and, if she does what I think she will, jump at some point out in front of me in an attempt to cause me to flinch. However, judging by her length and my own height, she will have to jump about 2 feet out meaning that I can intercept that just with my right paw if I step back at least one step. After I make contact, she will most likely lash out. If I choose to grab her with my left hand I can deflect the attach with my right and counter with a right haymaker. This should put her down for a minute or entirely if I'm lucky.

She begins to move just like I predicted, soon she jumps, and according to plan I step back. I quickly realized I overlooked a small detail, the loose floorboard that, when a heavy enough weight is applied, will bend and cause a sudden drop to whatever is on top of it. That something being me. So, as I stepped, the board fell and so did I. Quick as a viper she was on me. Only this time coiled around my neck… Squeezing the life out of me and this time all I could do was sit and watch. Feeling that she had no plans on loosening up, I had but one option, tap. Something I had never done in the past, to give up… So, I dropped to my knees, and gave her a few short taps on her flank, immediately the coils loosened and I was greeted by a large reptilian smile,

"Thought you were going to get away didn't cha?" Chuckling to myself, letting the little black dots fade from my vision I stood up,

"I simply hadn't been prepared for that kind of strike, or more frankly, that damn board. " Clapping, slow and loud, coming from only one source, Shifu,

"Well done, about 10 seconds longer than I expected. Choose your next opponent Po… not that it matters, you will face them all eventually..." Hmmmm, who next, Monkey. No, he seems to skilled at flipping and acrobats. Crane would be calculating, most likely letting me attack first. Tigress, I wanted to save for last. So, I guess Mantis next,

"How about Master Mantis..." The bug perked up at hearing his name called,

"Really big man, alright let's go… Hope you're ready." Boy was I not, I'm still exhausted from Viper, no way I can fight the bug in any proper manner. Shifu again signaled the start. As soon as he did though, he was gone. Vanished from sight, which let me tell you, is not a good feeling. A bug sized Kung Fu master hiding somewhere close. A small prick was all it took and I came crashing down. A small acupuncture needle sticking from the side of my neck, paralyzing my body from the neck down. I lasted all of 6 seconds, completely unaware that my tiny new friend was also a master of acupuncture… For the first time the Five laughed in front of me, I think I may have even hear Shifu utter a chuckle or too.

"Whose next Po, you had a rough time against our smaller masters, I sincerely hope you can do better against then larger ones..." Next, alright let's go with, ohh what the hell, Monkey.

"I choose Master Monkey next." As soon as those words left my mouth, a large stick came flying at me. A bow staff, apparently one of Monkey's favorite weapons, also one of the most painful weapon ever created. Again, we bowed, again the master attacked swiftly, sending rapid jabs and swings aimed at almost every part of my body. I deflected some, but most connected, each one leaving a searing pain and more than likely a bruise latter on. Finally, I had enough of him toying with me. I dropped my staff, entering my trademark stance as I did. Next time he swung, a forearm was there to block it. The time after that a leg, and again after that, a paw. I had 100 percent focus on the task at hand, beat at least one of the Five. If that was going to be Monkey, then so be it. So, I began to formulate a plan, the bow staff had to go. It gave him too much range, probably why he used it, as compensation for his smaller frame. So, as he swung for a slice at my head, my fist was happily there to greet him. A soon as my fist contacted that damn wooden pole, it shattered to pieces. The pole, not my hand, I haven't broken a bone in years, most of them in my hard are numb to pain anyway. Monkey was shocked, holding the now broken end of his prized pole. However, it didn't faze him for long, soon after he was spinning and jumping, doing all these amazing acrobatic feats I could only dream of doing… Over, under, everywhere, I couldn't come close to keeping track of him….

CRACK!

Blackness….

 **Authors Note**

 **Grey out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Humble Beginnings

 **Chapter III: Kung Fu Panda Part II**

 **I own nothing, same as always.**

 **Po POV**

As I awoke I saw the not so concerned faces of the 5 Kung Fu masters.

"Po? I hope you didn't hit your head too hard…"

"Yeah, I went to hit you and you fell off the step down into the training area. You went out like a torch in water." Hearing this everyone laughed, not including myself of course. Shifu looked unamused, in fact he looked very unhappy. You could almost feel the stress and hatred rolling off him. In thick waves like the ocean or a raging river of hatred. Needless to say, he looked pissed. The rest of the Five looked neutral, Viper had a little concern in her eyes. Crane was trying to laugh about me predicament. Mantis was laughing, very hard I might add. Monkey did look concerned… for his staff that I shattered. He did look at me but in a way that expressed irritation. Tigress looked amused, her face wouldn't show it. It was her eyes, they could tell no lies. Shifu decided to speak up,

"Po, you may have the rest of the night off. Rest your head and be in front of your door by the time the gong rings in the morning. As for the rest of you, dinner is in 2 hours, the time until dinner is yours. Oh, and if I can have a word with you all… In private," as he said this he trained his eyes on me. I reluctantly took the hint and wandered off to explore the palace.

 **Shifu POV**

"Now that the panda is gone there is something I must discus with you." Once I was sure I held everyone's attention, "I want that panda gone, he has no training, no skills, and no right to be placed here. I expect each of you to make sure his time here is a living hell. Double his training, work him till he breaks. I want him gone within the month, no week." Upon hearing this I could tell my students were a little uneasy about hurting our unwanted guest. Viper spoke up first,

"Why Master? He should at least get a chance, right? There was a time when we all had no skills or talents, but we had a Master who taught us all we know now. Isn't that what Po deserves?" Viper was always my softest student, she could always find the best in everyone. When she said this I could see the others beginning to agree,

"That panda took the title of Dragon Warrior from all of you. You have all trained from the time you were born for a chance at the glory of being called the Dragon Warrior. You will hurt this panda, you will make him leave. I command you as your Master to make him wish he was never born. Your all dismissed, I must speak with Master Oogway immediately." I stood and watch my students leave the training hall, hopefully they will do as I ask and stay out of trouble while doing it. I'd like to see that panda stay here after the week I have planned for him.

 **Po POV**

As I left the training hall, I started wandering. I had no destination in sight and honestly, I didn't care where I ended up. I did happen to overhear Shifu telling the Five to make me feel unwanted. Hopefully they won't make my life here too bad, I can't be too sure, especially when they have a master like Shifu. I walked for what seems like forever, past the training hall. A large, but very ornate wooded structure that housed all the Five's training equipment and where I had just come from. After the hall, I came into a big courtyard full of bamboo and even a small pond over in the far corner. n the other side, a beautiful view of the valley and tonight, the soon to be setting sun. Behind the pond, hidden behind the bamboo stalks, a small path. Almost too small for me to fit through. I did fit if anyone was wondering. I walked up that path for a long time. Soon, I was high above the courtyard. I could see the pond and the training hall, and the hall of hero's, and… you get the point. I could see a lot. But the path kept going, so I kept following until I ran into a tree on a hill. A peach tree I believe… tucked away at the top of this thin, curving, mountain path. Placed on in position so the whole valley could be viewed when sitting below its branches. Just in front of the tree, a cliff leading down to a deep blue pool of water. The branches of the tree stretched wide and high, perfectly filled and manicured. The flower on the tree shown a bright white with touches of pink flourishes. Large, juicy peaches hung on its branches. The trunk was a perfect circle and formed a natural seat when it met the ground. So, I sat and waited. Thinking about what I should do or rather even could do. I could leave, but should I? I should leave, but could I? What would keep me here, not the Five. They all have been training for years. Why would they ever accept someone like me. My mind was undecided, constantly switching between one option and another. Thinking about life here or back at the shop with Mr. Ping… dad. I missed him already, I realized that I might not get to see him very often. I might not get to see him ever again, all the things that could happen to me, I could be killed defending the valley. But, I think I'm okay with that. Dying for a cause that is noble and just. Dying to protect the ones you love. I sat there contemplating for a long time, about my life now or the how death might find me. In fact, I probably would have for an even longer time if Master Oogway hadn't silently walked up behind me. Sensing him I spun around, quickly entering my fighting stance. Upon seeing this Oogway uttered a slight chuckle. He pulled a peach from the tree and tossed it my way…

"Do you know what this place is my student?" I shook my head. "This is the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, where countless masters have come to search for peace in times of hardships. I'm sorry that I never taught you about this before, there was so much to teach and so very little time we had together."

"Master, why did you bring me here? Master Shifu hates me, I still stand no chance to keep up with the Five. Was all my training for nothing, was me being chosen and accident?" Oogway looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Po, there are no accidents. The universe has its ways of achieving a proper balance. Everyone has a purpose and I'm sure the universe will reveal yours soon enough. You must stop asking yourself what could be, or what might have been."

"But Master, how can I. Tigress should have been chosen not me. I have no reason to b…" Master Oogway silenced me with a raise of his hand.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift… That's why it is called the present. You must put faith in your master Po, even if the path is not clear and the road ahead is filled with perils and dangers. You must continue, you will play an important part in the future Po. I can sense it." I looked down at the peach in my hand.

"Yes Master" I bowed deeply. Oogway then put a hand on my shoulder and raised me to standing again.

"It's time for you to head to dinner, I'll always be here for you. Just come to the tree." I nodded and turned to leave. As I started down the path he called down to me,

"Oh and Po, don't antagonize Shifu. Just give him time. Now run along." I turned back and continued towards the dining hall, wherever that his…

 **No Ones POV**

The Five sat around the table waiting for the panda to arrive for dinner. It was only respectful to wait for all members to be present before dinner officially started. They were all situated in the dining hall. A small, simple room with a medium sized table situated in the middle with 5 seats. The palace staff had already sourced out a sixth for Po but it tucked away from the rest. Unfortunately for the Five the palace cook was out on vacation so it was up to them to prepare dinner for themselves. However, that was going very poorly and involved Monkey and Mantis spilling flower. Tigress was busy eating her tofu and Viper was waiting patiently at the table. Crane was sitting next to Viper talking with her about the day's events. After an exhaustive 30 minutes, Monkey and Mantis walked back to the dining area to break the bad news.

"Okay, so we were at it for like half an hour and we got nowhere." 

"Well, Monkey did manage to burn a hole in one of the iron cooking pans. But other than that, we did in fact get nowhere." Viper and Crane stopped their conversation and turned towards the duo.

"So, what are we supposed to eat guys?"

"Well, I don't know Crane. Why don't you go make something for yourself and stop whining..."

"Hey, leave Crane alone Mantis. We're all hungry and fighting isn't going to help."

"So, what should we do Viper?"

"Maybe we could ask Po. I think I've seen him in the back of Mr. Pings shop before. Hopefully he can make us something that isn't too terrible." Crane then asked a question everyone wanted to know the answer too,

"What should we do about that guy anyways?" In this moment, all eyes turned to Crane, but no one really knew what to say. Everyone sat in an awkward silence. Soon after Po walked in and captured ever pair of eyes in the room…

 **Po POV**

"Hey, umm, hi… is dinner ready yet?" I felt awkward, everyone was looking at me. Viper had worry in her eyes. Crane, Monkey and Mantis seemed like they just had nothing better to look at. But, Tigress… she had a strange look in her eyes. One that I couldn't place, but quickly as I caught her gaze, she looked away. It made me scared that she forgot about me, that she didn't need me anymore…

"Um, Po, is it? Is there a reason you're just staring at the table?" Well, shoot, I guess I need work on my raging brain. I would hate for the Five to find another reason to hate me.

"Oh, yeah… My bad Mantis. I just got lost in thought there for a moment."

"Hey, it's alright big guy. Come take a seat. We can talk about what were gonna do about dinner." I was realizing that these hero's, these savior's, were people like me. They sat for dinner and made jokes. They fought like siblings and argued over the simple things. The Five maybe some of the most famed hero's in all of China, but they are just like me. Young people just trying to do what's right. The seat they left for me was, of course, directly across from Tigress. Who was currently too busy looking at her bland tofu to notice me plop down adjacent to her.

"So, Po, you work at Mr. Ping's, right?"

"Yeah, he offered me a place to stay after I was released from the orphanage in exchange for help around the kitchen."

"Oh, well, the palace cook is out… and Money and Mantis have no business to be in the kitchen. Would it be possible for you to cook us all something for tonight? I promise anything that you make we will happily enjoy, it would defiantly be better than nothing."

"Sure, I can whip something up for you guys Viper. Is there anything specific you were thinking of?"

"Food!"

"Mantis, be quite!"

"Shut up Monkey!"

"Guys! … Thank you. Po, anything you make will be perfect. Here, I'll lead you to the kitchen. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two." Viper slithered off out the door and down the hall. I got up to follow, but turned as I walked through the door just enough to catch a pair of bright yellow eyes trained on the back of my head.

I rounded the door to where I thought Viper went and saw the mess that was the palace kitchen. Viper stood in the doorway, jaw open wide.

"They were only in here for 30 minutes Po. How could they have done this?"

"Well, I…" Really, I had no idea how they had made this horrifying mess. Pots everywhere, some will holes burned in the bottoms. It was truly a sight to behold. I figured I'd better speak up.

"Well, I'll get to cleaning up and start on dinner as soon as I finish. You can head back to the dining hall. I have this covered." Viper looked hesitant to go,

"It's alright Po, I can stay and help you clean. There is no reason for you to have to cook and clean."

"Well thank you Viper, that means more to me than you know…" I saw her humanity, how she could kick my ass but still stay and help with chores. I almost couldn't believe my eyes. I did have one thing that was bugging me,

"Viper, why does Shifu hate me… and why does he want you all to make me feel unwanted?" She looked a little worried about what I might think about her answer, "Just tell me the truth, I promise it won't bother me…" She looked a little reassured but still hesitant to tell me the story.

"Well, Po that's a long story… A long time ago, Shifu adopted a young leopard club. His name was Tai Lung. From the time he was a child Shifu trained him, for all his life. Trying to be both his father and his master. Finally, he mastered the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. The final step in his training. It was time for Master Oogway to judge him and bestow him with the title you now hold. The Dragon Warrior. Oogway told him he wasn't ready... that there was a darkness inside of him. Tai Lung became enraged, his life had been full of pain and suffering while he was training under Shifu. All his work and effort was for nothing. That his life's dream would never be, he could never accomplish enough. Not for him or for his father. Tai Lung destroyed the Valley in his rage. Oogway stopped him, and over saw his transport into Chor Gum Prison. Shifu was never the same. Seeing his prized pupil destroy all that he was taught to protect. For years after he kept to himself, rarely being seen by anyone even Oogway. Until one day he had a vison. That he must reform the The Furious Five, that they would be his new calling. Less than a year later, he found his first student. A young tiger cub, abandoned by her parents. He took her from the orphanage she was trapped in and gave her a home here at the palace. He trained her alone for 5 years before he found a second pupil. A young monkey training under the then current Master of Monkey style. He brought Monkey here and continued his training. Soon after he found Mantis roaming the countryside looking for a home after his last master passed. After Monkey came myself, he found me in my home town being trained by my father. For me to be trained by a Master at the Jade Palace would bring the highest honor to my family. There was no way that I could decline his offer. Finally, he found Crane. Living and training at home like myself. It was only after years of training together that we became the Furious Five. But he trained Tigress the hardest. So hard she lost her emotion, her ability to feel. She turned into the perfect warrior, everything that he could want. He wanted her to be the Dragon Warrior, just like he wanted the same for Tai Lung. Deep down he loves his children, he knows that they deserve more than they were given." Wow, that was a lot to take in. I mean I knew some of the stories, about Tai Lung and I was there when Shifu took Tigress. But the rest, I had no idea…

"Wow, there's so much. I never realized how hard he must have taken it. First, Tai Lung and now Tigress. I feel awful." Viper cut me off,

"Po, Master Oogway chose you. Why he did I probably won't ever know, neither will Shifu or the rest of the Five. And I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just the universe works in strange ways. We all are just along for the ride." She was right about that one. Each one of us had a specific place and role in the universe. It was our destiny to fulfill that role to the best of our abilities. Oogway found me for a reason. He chose me for this role for a reason. I just home that I can fill the hole that he has carved for me.

"Thanks Viper. So now that we got this place cleaned up. What should we make?"

 **No One POV**

"So, Monkey what should we do about Po?"

"How should I know man… he seems like an honest guy. Sincere and genuine. I don't want to disobey Shifu but I also don't think I'd feel alright trying to make him leave." Crane and Mantis both nodded their heads in agreement. The panda had caused them no harm or problems. Why did he deserve to be mistreated and made to feel unwelcomed? While the three males of the room all encased in thought, Tigress sat deep in her own little world. In just one day, she had been reunited with her friend and savior from her time at the orphanage, been denied the title of Dragon Warrior, had her master command her to treat someone dishonorably, and finally, became so worried and anxious to even look at Po…

 **Tigress POV**

I just sat there, waiting. For what? Well, I guess I'm not so sure. I also don't know what I should be feeling. Anger, contentment, sadness? In truth it felt like I was feeling all three at once. On one hand, I had found my silly little panda that kept me company throughout my time at the orphanage. The other, I had just been told that all my training was for not. That the panda had overcast me in just a matter of hours. Jealousy. That's another feeling that I don't often experience. It hurt to see him ignore me, and it hurt to see others ignore me. I have spent my entire life devoting myself to Kung Fu. Po, is just Po. Sure, he stopped those bullies all the time ago but how can he be qualified for the position of Dragon Warrior. What makes him better than me? Where have I failed… But how can I be mad at him. I've only dreamed of the day we could meet again. For years after I left that wretched place I had hoped of someday finding him and expressing my gratitude for all he'd done for me. In fact, I can remember one time where Po gave me his lunch so that I could have enough to fell full. He always looked out for me, even when it meant he couldn't look after himself. We were best friends until the day I left for the palace, my only wish is that I had asked Shifu to bring him with us. When I was old enough to start going on missions, after the Five had formed, I went back in hopes of finding him. I can remember when I walked into that wretched place. How I asked the grandmaster about what happened to him and then listening to her as she explained that he was thrown out onto the streets because of "Inadequate funding". From then on out, I remember me looking for him on every mission we were sent on. But never telling the rest of the Five. I had to withhold my reputation, that I was a strong, hardcore Kung Fu master. Still after 5 years of looking I never found him. I had to accept the fact that he was gone. Then today, he just shows up. Falling from the sky and right back into my life. He looked different than I remember. Still tall with piercing emerald eyes, but he looked stronger. His eyes held a hidden truth and his actions when he fought Viper and Monkey helped me to confirm that. He is far from a beginner at Kung Fu. Judging by the scars on his forearms, he has been training with someone for years now. Possibly, just as long as I have. Looking at his hands tell another story. His knuckles were badly scared, but most were concealed under his jet-black fur. My assumption is that he, like myself, has spent years punching hard objects. Slowly reducing the pain felt in one's hands to zero. Besides the plainly obvious battle markings, his outfit told another tale. A simple beggar or wander would never have been able to afford apparel like that. Oh, wait. He did say he worked at Mr. Ping's so that would explain that. How did he come to work there though? No way the timid old goose would just invite a stranger into his home and business, especially not someone as big as Po. There must be someone training him. Someone who has taught him to learn as he fights and to never back down. But this person would also have to know Mr. Ping and hold enough weight that Ping would allow for this panda to stay and help him. But who could it be…

"Food's ready!" Po soon walked in with a large pot of noodles. And boy did it smell good. Unfortunately for me, I was on a very strict tofu only diet.

"Thank goodness man. I'm starved…"

"I can second Monkey's statement."

"Third…"

"Alright, I get it guys. There's enough here for everyone. Most likely there is enough to have seconds or even thirds. I didn't know how much you guys would eat so I just made as much as I thought would be appropriate. With the help of Viper, of course."

As everyone got their food the table wen silent. Only the soft… ish sounds of people eating could be heard. An occasional creak or moan was heard from the wooden structure they were all housed it but for the most part, silence prevailed. No one seemed to want to talk, all of us were content just the way things were. Good food and friends that have each other's backs. Well, maybe not in Po's case but… how could I know? Dinner went, almost as quickly as it came. Each one of us took our plates and bowls back into the kitchen where Po was waiting and ready to wash them. As I handed him my plate, our paw touched. Ever so slightly, but even that contact was enough to fill me with feelings of awkwardness and regret. I began back towards my room and the only thought in my head was what I was going to do about that damn panda…

 **Po's POV**

We finished dinner in almost complete silence. Literally not a word was said after I brought the food in from the kitchen. After the plates were cleaned and put away I headed for bed. It had been a long day, in fact, more things had happened in the last twenty-four hours than in the last five years. I woke up at 6, made noodles, walked the cart up one thousand steps, got knocked out from a fall, woke up and was chosen as a Dragon Warrior, had the piss kicked out of me, made dinner… all in one day. It's crazy how much one can accomplish when they have no idea what to do… I guess this is goodnight. I just hope tomorrow is better.

 **Authors Note**

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal. It's about 4K. I'm hoping to have them normally come out about 6K. I know it's been a long time but I feel like I'm just going to keep pushing on. I hope that anyone with concerns or ideas talks to me personally. It helps me keep going. Thank you all. On a final note. If you would all be so kind as to follow my Instagram account weplayguitar. If I can get enough followers, I'll try to post something special. Maybe a custom tabs theme from a certain film. Who knows…**


End file.
